


Ren's Poke-Ventures

by SanaVenus



Series: Pokemon Prompts [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay this is part one of a four part thing. Part four is the Koujaku/Ren one which I'll repost at the end of this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. This is the fifth time you've walked past my secret base. Are you okay? Do you need help?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is part one of a four part thing. Part four is the Koujaku/Ren one which I'll repost at the end of this.

It’d been a little while since Ren’s brothers had set out of their home town to become pokemon trainers, Ren had never felt the need, as he enjoyed the peaceful comfort at home. His eldest brother had brought him his Growlithe, but that had been a while ago and Ren never did anything other than play with him. However two of Ren’s brothers were now all over the TV as Contest idols. They both focused on different specialties although they clashed periodically only one. They were becoming famous rivals but the two of them never got along. 

With all his brothers out and away having fun, Ren decided he wanted to have a go himself, maybe kick about as a trainer and see what he decided worked for him. In order to start out as a trainer he needed to either find professor Toue or go and meet with a Gym leader, his brothers were quite close to the gym leaders closest to the town. 

There were only two gyms near to his hometown but neither were closer than the other, he’d heard rumors that Benishigure wasn’t running at the moment, or at least that the gym leader was busy elsewhere, so he headed for Dry Juice. 

Unfortunately Ren was seriously directionally challenged and while the town with the Gym he wanted wasn’t too far away, he just couldn’t figure out how to get there. 

He found himself walking past a particularly large tree many times; he hadn’t counted it yet although he was toying with the idea. However before he got the chance to a blonde man came down from what Ren assumed was a secret base, he’d had one back home that he used to hide out in when his brothers were fighting. 

“This is the 5th time you’ve walked past my secret base. Are you okay? Do you need help?” The blonde asked. 

Ren paused for a moment, and then nodded. “I’m looking for Dry Juice… I’ve been looking for it but it’s not going well…” 

The blonde laughed which made Ren put on a sort of pout. “You’re going in the wrong direction. The only gym in that direction is the old Scratch gym, but that’s been down for a number of years now. The leader upped and vanished leaving his gym trainers in charge.” He explained. 

Ren nodded, “So which way do I go then? I want to start my pokemon journey…” 

“Toue’s is closer, I could point you into that direction if you’d like. That surprisingly is over in that direction.” The blonde said pointing ahead of them. “There’s a small town before it but after that it’s a straight path.” 

“Thank you so much!” Ren said with a smile. 

“Ah… Do I know you from somewhere?” the blonde asked, realizing something was familiar about the male. 

Ren shook his head, “No, but I’m Ren, thank you for your help,”   
“Noiz,” The blonde replied. He paused then had an “aha moment”, hitting his fist off of an open palm. “I got it, you look like Aoba! Pretty sure he mentioned he had a little brother. Sly did too I think. Wait does that mean you’re going to be a contest idol too? I could see you easily picking up a following…” Noiz smirked. 

“Nope, not me, I don’t like performing in front of others, even if it’s just giving my pokemon directions. Thank you again for the help.” 

Noiz looked mildly disappointed but nodded. “You should keep your options open, you never know.” 

After bidding good bye to Noiz Ren headed off towards the next town, hoping he wouldn’t find a way to get lost.


	2. You have to help escort me and my baby pokemon to the next city but we are constantly getting into trouble one way or another.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink has to help escort Ren and his baby pokemon to the next city but they are constantly getting into trouble one way or another.

Before Ren left home, his neighbor had left him with an egg. While he expected it to hatch during his travels, he wasn’t aware it would hatch as soon as it did. Ren had no sooner entered this new town then his egg hatched and started causing him trouble. 

Firstly it demanded to be carried or it ran off here, there and everywhere. Secondly it loved to pick fights despite being a level Lilipup. So Ren had no choice but to carry the small pokemon. 

Which was fine until he went to pick up supplies; he placed the pup down with a promise to pick him up again in a minute. But as soon as he turned his back to buy stuff the pup was long gone. 

A panicked Ren ran out looking for it, after almost giving up ever finding it again. He sat down dejected trying to think up a new plan, the Lilipup was dropped into his lap. Ren looked up to see a tall brunette, he looked scary. “S-Sorry!” Ren started. The brunette smiled gently at him.

“I was concerned when he came up to me, I thought he’d had a bad trainer. But a kid who’s wandered around the town looking for that long, probably isn’t so bad.” The male stated. 

“Thank you, but I probably am a bad trainer, I couldn’t keep an eye on him…” Ren sighed heavily. The pokemon nuzzled Ren’s chest then curled up in his lap. 

“Looks like he thinks you’re good enough.” The male replied. He started to head off when Ren called him back.

“Could you maybe help us get to the next town? I think we might not get there if I have to chase Lilipup around the route, especially if I have to fight as well.” Ren explained. 

“Which way are you headed?” The male asked. Ren pointed to the other entrance.

“I’m headed to see professor Toue to officially start as a pokemon trainer.” Ren explained. 

“Okay, I live round that way; I was heading home now anyway. Besides I’d rather watch you two then have to wonder if you ever made it, where are you headed. I’m Mink.” The male explained. 

“Thank you so much! I’m Ren.” Ren smiled getting to his feet. 

Mink led Ren through the route occasionally they had to run off to catch the Lilipup who escaped Ren’s clutches. In the end it spent most of the trip snuggled up to Mink. 

At long last, much longer than Ren had expected at least, they arrived in town. Mink bid him farewell and went back into the route they’d just walked down. Ren looked towards the professor’s lab looking forwards to the next leg of his journey.


End file.
